


Menunggu Hari yang Ditunggu

by yucc



Series: satu irama [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Weddings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Baik Midorima dan Akashi sama-sama merasa biasa saja.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daikirai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daikirai/gifts).



> [kuroko no basuke, midoaka, pernikahan] untuk dai.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Sesudah ribut-ribut meminta restu pada keluarga Akashi, Midorima memilih sebuah pernikahan bergaya sederhana saja untuk mendinginkan kepala. Untung, Akashi segera menyetujui usulan darinya. Dalam hal persiapan pernikahan, Akashi sudah menegaskan pada seluruh keluarga besarnya kalau ia tidak mau dicampuri sama sekali. (Ini termasuk mengingatkan siapa yang memiliki saham terbesar di banyak perusahaan sanak saudaranya, tentu saja.) Waktu berlalu begitu cepat dan tahu-tahu, esok adalah hari yang baik Midorima maupun Akashi tunggu-tunggu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Midorima. Akashi bergeser mendekat padanya. Mereka kini tengah duduk di sofa apartemen Midorima, bersama-sama menonton tayangan ulang semifinal NBA minggu lalu.

"Jangan merasa tersinggung—tapi aku merasa biasa saja," kata Akashi sembari menjatuhkan kepala di pundak Midorima.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan tersinggung. Aku juga merasa ... biasa saja."

Satu _slam dunk_ dibuat oleh Kobe Bryan. Suara sorakan penonton memenuhi ruang tengah apartemen selama setengah menit.

"... Mungkin karena kita sudah bersama sejak SMP, Sei. Jadi, rasanya—biasa saja. Kita akan tetap sedekat sekarang."

"Mhm. Aku setuju." Tatapan Akashi terpaku pada layar sampai kuarter ketiga berakhir.

"—Kau akan bosan nanti, Shin?"

Midorima tersenyum tipis. "Tidak. Kurasa. Sudah belasan tahun kita bersama, bukan?"

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
